


Let The Flames Begin

by AcquiredMadness



Series: Backstage: The Remixes [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, but an idea that just sprung to mind, but seriously rip baymella because she's a marked woman now, it's a small ting, nothing grand, you got some baysha vs baymella action going on here which i think we all love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquiredMadness/pseuds/AcquiredMadness
Summary: Bayley, once compared to being the "Steve Rogers" of the women's division, had promising plans for Smackdown when she became champion. She wanted to elevate the roster, bring everyone to the forefront and force all to be the best version they can be to compete for the title in hopes of continuing her vision. That all changed when Sasha Banks clicked her heels down the the halls of WWE upon her return from her abrupt hiatus. Since then, excited for the return of her girlfriend, Bayley has been following in Sasha's footsteps in terms of causing chaos and blaming it on "wanting better". Everyone backstage has taken notice to this behavior change. Especially her ex and still close friend, Carmella.And she wants to put a stop to the destruction and save Bayley before she truly loses herself. But how?





	Let The Flames Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Similar outline to my other work, "Surprise Party! Hosted by Sasha Banks :)", this is what happened before and after Sasha vs Charlotte's Smackdown match in Atlanta, Georgia. You can say these two stories take place in that canon world.

It's the second night after Clash of Champions and the Smackdown Women's locker room continues to be on edge ever since the Two-Women Power Trip duo have joined forces again. It has been announced that Sasha will be battling Charlotte and, among the women, the reactions have been on the less than favorable side.

Smackdown women have already been in fierce competition for television time as it is before the constant integration of Raw Women taking up their allotted space. Especially with them already having three hours the night before. So, safe to say, Sasha getting a green light to duel Charlotte when Becky has been her main target, has been seen as irksome to a few.

But something other than Sasha's presence has been a main topic among the Smackdown women.

Sasha's shadow.

Sasha tearing up Raw is one thing but Bayley enabling her behavior and even partaking in it herself has led to those two being seen as out of control. While this can be easily gossiped about, the issue is….who has the guts to step up to them?

For the past 10 minutes, Carmella has been sitting with the Smackdown women's roster inside the locker room as the show begins. Her concerns about the state of things needed an audience to be validated.

"Like c'mon. I know I'm not the only one. Don't you guys feel that everything has gone out of whack lately?"

"This certainly feels like Raw's locker room." a voice speaks up. Carmella turns behind her to look at Ember Moon leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.

"Backstage, everything is tense. Serious. Its like No Country For Old Men." she shook her head, disappointedly. "I was actually excited to be traded to Smackdown because of the different, light and easy environment. But right now? It feels like we all have to walk on eggshells."

"And someone should do something about it!" Carmella jumps up to her feet like a pep rally master, trying to rile up the crowd. "And by someone, I mean we! We'll have strength in numbers! There is only two of them! You, Asuka, Kairi, Liv, and me; we can stop Sasha's tirade and talk Bayley back down to earth!"

Another sound comes from behind Carmella. This time, a hesitant groan.

"You're gonna have to count me out." Ember announces. "As much as I hate to say it, I don't think my body can take another beat down from Bayley. It feels like she's gained extra strength and power once getting back with Sasha. I'll support from the bleachers."

While Carmella was disappointed with this dismal, she understood it. Ember and Bayley have been going at it for about a month and, unfortunately, Ember has been on the receiving end of pain. But, all hope is not lost.

"We still have the other girls to fall back on." Carmella motions happily at the remaining three: Asuka, Kairi Sane, and Liv Morgan. Kairi perks up at this sudden spotlight.

"Ah, sorry, Carmella. I can't." she grimaces awkwardly with a forced smile.

Completely baffled, Carmella aggressively shakes her head. Her plan is already falling apart in front of her like cotton candy in water and she just started.

"Wait, why not?! Just because you're small means nothing! You're as powerful as anyone in here!"

"But I'm still new and Bayley and Sasha never have a problem with me. I don't want to put a target on my back." Kairi politely offers as her explanation for her, also, dismissal to this roundup.

Carmella lets out an exasperated whine through a pout as her antsy legs starts stomping in protest. She turns to another girl sitting criss-crossed in the corner of the room.

"Liv?"

Liv Morgan blurts out a horse-like laugh, covering her mouth as she held her phone in front of her face.

"Dude, dude, dude! You guys are fucking _buggin_', yo! Like deadass! Being maaaad OD right now."

With her purple earbuds in, she isn't even paying attention to Carmella's council meeting. Her focus lies with Facetiming her former Riott Squad ride or dies. And loudly.

"I'm about to piss myself RIGHT NOW, I'm not even joking, bro. I'm going to do it right here."

Carmella grunts just as loud, not sure if making a statement towards Liv when she can't even hear is worth the trouble. Out of four supporters, it just spiraled to only one person within a record 23 seconds. Luckily, the woman still standing is the most dominant and fearsome woman in the entire business. If there is any woman to team up with Carmella for this, it would be her.

"Asu-"

"No."

And just like that, everything has demolished into a pile of rubble.

"But why?!" Carmella runs up to the Kabuki Warrior also on her phone, begging practically on her knees. "Asuka, _pleeeeaaseee!_"

"But….I'm a youtuber now." Asuka says sarcastically as she slowly removes her face from her phone.

"What?! Asuka, you're the most feared person on this roster! Not even Bayley would dare call you out! You could take both Bayley and Sasha on by yourself and fucking win!"

"Listen…..If I fight Bayley, it's for the championship." Asuka corrects Carmella with a raise of her finger. "And if I fight Sasha, it's because she's a fun challenge. But...I don't fight Bayley AND Sasha because they are mean to people. I don't care what they do."

"You don't fight people because they are mean?!" Carmella reiterates in disbelief to what her ears are hearing. "Then why did you used to fight Sonya and Mandy every week when they were "mean" to Naomi?"

"Naomi IS my friend. My best friend." Asuka firmly snaps her attention back on Carmella. The snap is so demanding, it nearly made her regret even asking. Asuka truly can flip her attitude at the drop of a dime with no prior warning, something that makes her as powerful as she is.

"I protect my friends all the time. So, I always fight Sonya and Mandy for Naomi. Charlotte is NOT my friend and I will not help her. _Car-mel-la_."

It is now fight or flight. Running out of viable options, Carmella's last resort to get someone, anyone, to support and have her back with this plan is looking grim.

"Asuka, please! It's not about Charlotte, per say, but about the state of this division. Bayley is turning unrecognizable and becoming a dictator with the title because of Sasha. She needs to be shown how far gone she is. You're my last hope! We can do this together! Please!"

"I….said…._no_."

"Argh!" Carmella screeches with a defiant stomp of her boots. "Fine! If nobody wants to help, I'll do it myself because I'm not a coward-" she looks out towards the other women, "and care about this division. Especially with all of the eyes we have on us now. And when everything is said and done, you all can thank me later. But don't do it because I won't listen!"

Before Carmella exits the locker room to venture out on her one-woman show, Ember stops her with an inquiry.

"No disrespect to you, Carmella, but since when have you cared about this division? I remember your last reign and you weren't the most fair leader either."

Asuka huffs to herself causing Carmella to squint her eyes and hold up a hand at this slight jab from both parties.

"Okay, okay…….Look, to be honest, being with Truth for as long as I have, my eyes have been opened to the injustices in this company. Open to how dirty and greedy people will become just to touch gold and wield power. Old me would have agreed with that but I have since grown and realized if you stay that way, you'll never be happy because you'll constantly be on the chase or the defense. I mean, look at Drake Maverick. Not even being married to someone he loves gives him peace because he's constantly focused on the title. That's no way to live life. And that's exactly where Bayley is going. Except Sasha is the gold and Bayley is constantly on the chase or on the defense of her. Just at the snap of a finger. It's warping her view without her even realizing it and I'm not going to lose her like that."

Thoughtfully, Ember nods. She was really curious as to how Carmella would answer that and expected some fake, half-assed mumbo jumbo of an answer to hide the fact that she only wants to stage this intervention because she's jealous of Sasha being around Bayley. However, what she said actually makes sense and falls in line with her own views.

"Alright. I respect that. Sorry that I can't be any physical help but I agree with you wholeheartedly."

Carmella returns the nod with a tiny smile at the edge of her lips before she trudges out of the locker room in a mission to find Bayley. She spends time moving up and down the pathways of State Farm arena. It isn't until she spots Bayley laughing with Sasha, bumping into each other as they walk down one of the halls.

Carmella stops herself to take a deep breath. She knows this interaction will be a difficult one. It's in the same family class of telling a loved one that they have an alcohol/drug addiction and that they need help. You will face resistance. A lot of it. You'll face possible anger, hostility, and backlash from it so one has to be completely ready to endure anything that this conversation could bring.

Taking another deep breath in and out, Carmella proceeds.

"Bayley!" she calls out, gaining the attention of both Bayley and Sasha. Dammit.

"Carmella, hey." Bayley slows up as Carmella approaches. She points behind her. "Truth went that way if you're looking for him."

"No, I'm not looking for him. I wanted to talk to you, actually." Carmella stews carefully over her words as she tugs on her fingers. She can feel Sasha's pointed glare heating up her face like the UV rays of the burning sun. However, she's only keeping her eyes in Bayley's direction.

"What's up?" Bayley asks as she unconsciously readjusts the title around her hips.

"Uhm...can we speak in private?

"Anything you need to say to Bayley, you can say it in front of me." Sasha interjects herself into their conversation as she throws arms around Bayley's neck as a silent act of possession - marking her territory with a snide smirk. "Isn't that right, baby?"

Carmella wants to be civil and patient with this talk but Petty Banks wants to play another game. And if there is anything that Carmella can do very well, it's being able to return that same exact energy. She turns her sights onto Sasha.

"Sorry, her barking chihuahua isn't required for my private discussion." Carmella zings back with a tight smile and a cocked head tilt.

"Oh please, try me." Sasha peels herself off Bayley and steps towards Carmella, menacingly with a snarl threatening to bite. "I've been waiting for the chance to put my hands on you."

Holding her ground, Carmella makes the space even tighter by stepping forward into Sasha as well. "The feeling is mutal, sis."

"I'm not your sis, you fucking bum." Sasha flashes her teeth in a viscous bark.

"Woah, woah, ladies! Stop!" Bayley immediately jumps in-between both girls with her arm being the barrier of splitting them apart. "There's no need for that. Calm down, please."

Carmella sighs. "I just need to talk to you, Bayley. That's it."

"Can it wait? Sasha is about to-"

"Wait until when? You guys are never separated and haven't been since she came back. Bayley, this is important."

Sasha rolls her eyes with a disgusted scoff and looks at Bayley, already expecting her to tell Carmella to fuck off while Carmella stares at Bayley, hopeful that she'll listen.

"Ah…." Bayley glances back and forth between both girls, feeling the pressure from both sides. She didn't want to invalidate Carmella and blow her off but, at the same time, she didn't want to override Sasha like she didn't matter.

"Okay, just tell me right now real quick. I'm listening." she settles on the fence.

This indecisiveness frustrates Carmella beyond compare. "_Bayley!_" she throws up her hands, "Just tell Sasha to take a hike for two seconds! What the hell! She's not God!"

Out of reflex and the lack of restraint, Sasha swiftly reaches out and snatches Carmella by her hair, catching her well off-guard with a loud yelp. Bayley springs to action and stops Sasha from continuing any further by prying Sasha's hawk grip off Carmella. As the two yell out profanities, Bayley now stands in the middle so neither Sasha nor Carmella can throw any hands at each other and begin a backstage brawl.

"Come on, Sasha, let's go! Now!" Bayley roars as she's finally successful in releasing Sasha hold on Carmella. She wraps her arms around Sasha's waist and pulls her away to leave, abandoning Carmella with her disheveled hair.

"You're going to let her do that to me, Bayley?! _Fucking really?!_" Carmella screams back in utter embarrassment.

"Watch your back, bitch!" Sasha laughs, dangling a blonde hair extension as Bayley hauls her away. She mocks Carmella by twisting her face tightly with a sadistic, joker like smile while she waves Carmella goodbye.

Carmella watches Bayley walk Sasha into Sasha's private dressing room that WWE has given her and slams the door behind them. Carmella has never felt so humiliated, betrayed, and full of rage in her entire life that she tries to hold herself back from crying right in the middle of that hallway. She doesn't even recognize Bayley anymore and it infuriates her unlike anything she's ever felt. For someone that prides themselves on morals, hard work, and respect, Bayley is willingly throwing it all away to chase after ass. Ass that is so clearly using her as an extra body - Both in the ring and outside of it.

Carmella rushes back into the locker room, still managing, somehow, to stay all in one piece without complete implosion. Finally finding the room, she swings the door open and then turns to slam it with both her palms against the steel. Her head is bowed and breathing shakily.

"So........how did it go?" Ember asks.

For a second, Carmella didn't even realize people were still in the locker room. A single tear runs down her hot face, placing a hand on her temple to somehow restrain herself.

"Please grab everyone and go." she says without looking at Ember in a wispy whisper. "I don't want to yell but…..I….I really need a moment." her voice cracks into unsteady gasps towards the end of her sentence.

With no further questions asked, nearly feeling guilty, Ember quietly rounds up the other women and escorts them out of the locker room. Everyone looks back at Carmella who had her back towards them, confused as to what just happened. Soon, it's just her in the room. Alone.

The disrespect Bayley had given her hurt more than any move she has endured in the ring. She thought Bayley valued her more than that, especially after everything they went through together in NXT. When Bayley felt insecure and isolated by WWE while her friends got called up to the main roster, who was there for her?

Carmella.

Who would be there waiting for her after every match, telling her how great and influential she was, win or lose? Who would be waiting for her after every show so they could drive home? Who gave her an extra key to her apartment with the excuse of saying she should move in "to save money" when it was actually their next step? Who was the one to say, "I love you"?

All were the doings of Carmella. Except the last one. That was Bayley. Bayley was the first one to say it.

Maybe it was the drinking, the music, or because it was very late at night but those three little words were uttered in a mighty, big way. It was 2016. Bayley had been having a less than encouraging streak of losses, especially losing to a new and fierce competitor by the name of Asuka, and Carmella decided to surprise her with last minute tickets to Sunfest to get her mind off everything and brighten her spirits. It couldn't have come at a more perfect time. They drove to West Palm Beach from Orlando and lost themselves in the experience of the festival. Bastille, Fall Out Boy, Evanescence, Steve Aoki, and not to mention her absolute favorite band, Paramore.

Drunk off the over-priced alcohol and high off the energy of the crowds (and maybe something else), it wasn't until the intense drum and guitar solo of Paramore's "Part II" where Bayley held Carmella tightly from behind, like she never wished to let go. At the end of the song, Bayley nuzzled her face into the crook of Carmella's neck and whispered the words into her skin. Although practically a whisper, Carmella heard it crystal clear and it sent warm and electric chills down her body. The moment came at such an unsuspecting time, it nearly paralyzed her.

Out of shock, she had to turn around in Bayley's arms, face to face, and ask,

_"Do you mean that? Do you really mean that?"_

And with her droopy eyelids shielding her low eyes along with her wide, relaxed smile, Bayley nodded reassuringly.

_"I mean what I say and I say what I mean."_

And from that exact second, it felt like Carmella and Bayley became one. The entire festival, they didn't dare separate from one another. From wadding through the massive crowd, finding their way to their car and hotel at one in the morning, and then having the most heavy and amorous sex they've had to date.

But none of that matters now. Clearly. Bayley showed her true colors tonight and her colors said, "You mean nothing to me with Sasha involved. You're a stranger to me."

Carmella's breathing has become borderline hyperventilation by the time she realizes. This drives her to run over to her luggage and yanks the zipper open. As usual, she wasn't scheduled for any kind of match tonight, however, she always packs her gear. Just in case.

…….

Hair up in a high ponytail with her black and pink gear on, Carmella keeps her eye on the locker room TV displaying the live show as she touches up her makeup. She already knows what she was going to do and how she's going to do it. She went over this newly improvised plan yet she was only 90% dedicated to it. The other 10% was still unsure.

She needed Bayley to stop her. That's all she needed. If Bayley gives her just an ounce of her undivided attention and listens to what she has to say, she will ditch the plan immediately. Burn it up in smoke.

The commentators have announced Charlotte vs Sasha to be the match coming up next and Carmella is already scouring the halls again for Bayley before she leaves. This time, she finds Sasha checking herself out in a full body mirror with Bayley somewhat behind, scrolling through her phone. This is her last shot.

Carmella quietly comes beside Bayley and hooks their arms together, as if she's about to steal her away.

"Bayley, please. I really need to talk to you." ahe whispers.

"Woah, I told you, I can't." Bayley responds with her hands surrendered. "We're about to head out there-"

Carmella cuts bluntly to the chase. "Don't you see where this is going? What's happening to you? What you're becoming? You-"

"Carmella," Bayley sighs, not even hiding her discontent. "I can not do this right now. Maybe later but I gotta go."

"_You're not even going to apologize...?_" the small voice with Carmella's big, delicate eyes gazing into Bayley's, one can almost hear the breaking of her heart.

Bayley's forehead tightens with a quizzical brow raise. "Apologize for what?"

There it is. The fatal crack.

Carmella loosens her arm locked around Bayley's while her gaze turns into a long, distant stare as Charlotte's music could be heard playing in the arena.

"Look, I really have to go."

"Bayley Martinez, If you leave…..what happens from this moment on cannot be undone…" Carmella gravely warns like a bad omen threatening to come to light. An omen that can be avoided.

"Okay," Bayley breaks the interlocking of their arms by slipping away and making her way towards Sasha. "We'll talk later."

She gives a solid nod before she hurries to Sasha's awaiting side. Of course, Sasha has been watching both of them the entire time. As Bayley returns to her, Sasha holds up a finger, just for Carmella. It was only a few moments later when Sasha's music is played and they both disappear behind the black curtain, abandoning Carmella. Once again.

"No…." Carmella says to herself with a slow headshake as people walk past her as if she's invisible. "No, we won't."  
………

Sasha rips apart the curtains, nearly pulling down the whole ensemble as she enters backstage.

"WHERE IS THAT, BITCH?! I WILL BEAT THE BLEACH OFF HER MOTHER_FUCKING_ ASS."

She shoves an unfortunate intern, who happened to be standing in her warpath, out of rage without the slightest thought about it. Everyone else jumps out of her way to avoid the same fate. They all saw how she treated Nattie, Becky, and Charlotte. And they are wrestlers. Who knows Sasha's capabilities to people who have no athleticism.

"Where is she, Bayley?!" she spins around to Bayley hobbling right behind her.

Bayley throws up her hands. "Why do you think I would know where she is?!"

"She has been all over your tits tonight like a fucking infant, of course you'd know where she'd be hiding."

"I had no idea she was going to do that, though! All she kept saying is that she needed to talk to me. You were there, you saw it."

"Well, now _I_ want to speak to this stupid broad." Sasha flips her hair as she turns back to the prowl, scanning her eyes every which way. "Hopefully crack her jaw while I'm at it."

Bayley frowns. The blindside she endured was beyond words. When everyone she cared about turned on her during NXT, Carmella was the only person she could depend on. And as time always shows, now she has also turned on her. She didn't know what knife stuck harder: Carmella turning on her or Carmella joining forces with Charlotte of all people, someone who has always been a foe.

This brings her back to the very night she won Money in the Bank and the Smackdown Women’s title. Bayley got a lot of congratulations from a lot of people that witnessed the huge accomplishment. However, one thing she heard that night came from one of her childhood heroes, Lita. While telling Bayley how proud she is of her and how all her hard work paid off, she also explained to her the difficulty the title will bring into her life.

_"Things are different from when you had the NXT title or the Raw title. You're now on a roster with hungrier women. Women who would stop short at nothing to take what they believe is owed to them. Your friends won't be there one hundred percent anymore because they feel they're going to be second to your title. People you respect will not show the same to you. You will suddenly feel you have to fight harder to prove more. And just know, there is always someone training harder than you to knock you down."_

Everything Lita told her, everything she cautioned, came to fruition in the sight of one of her last great relationships crashing due to pure greed. And Bayley doesn't understand…...why her?

Coming out of thought, Bayley extends a hand to slow down her livid girlfriend. "Wait, Sasha-"

"Wait, what!" Sasha slaps Bayley's hand away out of reflex to her touch. "She just went out there and fucked me in front of everyone and you're telling me to wait?! I want her ass now!"

Without an extra second to breathe, Sasha storms off, leaving Bayley rubbing the back of her neck. It feels like she missed the huge memo to her life getting a wrench thrown at it. She can't help to think again, why…..why would Carmella throw away everything they had? What did Charlotte promise her that was so grand that she was willing to destroy what they built together?

"Hey, Carmella, hold up." Charlotte's voice echoes as she catches up to Carmella walking solemnly with her bag thrown over her shoulder as if she was about to leave.

"So, I just need to know something. Why did you come out there?" Charlotte shakes her head, "I didn't really need your help. I can and have taken on the both of them myself."

"I didn't come out to help you, Flair." Carmella quickly corrects before she rolls her eyes and continued walking, this time slower. "I came out for Bayley."

Charlotte's face scrunches up as she's taken back, now walking alongside Carmella. "For Bayley? Wait, let me get this straight…..you went out there and kicked Sasha in the mouth…..twice.....for Bayley…..?"

"Hard heads make for soft behinds. Or….in this case….hard heads make for even harder superkicks." Carmella simply shrugs. Her voice felt justified, like she didn't care about her actions. It is what it is. "Bayley only communicates in violence now so….I'm just speaking her language."

"And here I thought Bayley put a secret hit out on Sasha." Charlotte nods with the bouncing of her head and pout of her bottom lip, clearly entertained by this change in story. Despite almost laughing, she steps in front of Carmella with crossed, flexed arms to force her to a halt.

"As long as we have an clear understanding, though. That title is mine and I won't allow anyb-"

Carmella waves her off, already disinterested. "Please, save your speech. I don't care about that title Bayley has. My interests go further than that. If you haven't noticed, Bayley has gone from a noble leader to a blood thirsty animal that nobody here recognizes. She's never been like that and to be honest, it scares me. It scares me that she is allo-"

"_Oh, god_." Charlotte mimics herself trying to keep the bile inside her intestines and not in her mouth. She lifts both hands up as a clear stop sign.

"Keep that sappy friend shit away from me. I don't care if Bayley is waking up on the left side when she usually wakes up on the right. I don't give a shit. I _do_ give a shit about my title so as long as you're not hindering that for me, you can superkick Sasha 100 times in the face and you won't hear me ever trying to stop it."

Feeling annoyed that she was somewhat disrespected by the cutoff of her concerns, Carmella nods her agreement. She has no intention of working with Charlotte or working against her. This is not that time. Desperate times calls for desperate measures and as long as Charlotte sees that she has a plan, they're already on the same page.

Charlotte is chasing reigns. Carmella is chasing Bayley's soul.

………..

**6 missed calls and 14 unread messages.**

_Today, 9:48pm_

**Bayley:** Carmella, I'm outside in parking lot section F. Please come out and talk to me. It's just me. Nobody else. You have my full attention. I promise.

_Today, 9:52pm_

**Bayley:** Please.

**Bayley:** I just need to understand what happened tonight.

_Today, 9:59pm_

**Bayley:** I'm not mad. I just want to talk.

**Bayley:** The talk you wanted us to have.

**Bayley:** I'll be waiting for you.

_Today, 10:07pm_

**Bayley:** Carmella. I don't want to leave unless you tell me what the fuck is happening right now.

Carmella huffs to herself with a scoff and chucks her phone onto the passenger seat, right on top of the ripped polaroid picture of her and Bayley at Sunfest, something she always carries around with her in her wallet.

Well, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continuing doing this format of writing a fanfic version of canon events taking place on the shows as a mini storyline. However, that's all depending on the direction WWE takes the current storylines. I like doing these, anyways. I hope you enjoy reading them as well.
> 
> You can find me sitting 24/7 on Tumblr under ShaolinByNature. I do nothing all day.


End file.
